This invention relates to backboards used in emergency extrications where possible back, neck and spine injuries may exist, and more particularly to a spinal restraining apparatus which is specifically arranged with flexible sides and rigid back support configured to restrain a victim's spine securely and rigidly while avoiding the excess and painful pressures typically accompanying the use of traditional backboards on a victim's rib cage, shoulders and collarbone; areas also commonly damaged in injuries which require spinal restraint.
Emergency backboards are commonplace and are a necessary and a very frequently used tool by emergency medical aide units. Their purpose is to be applied to a victim injured in an accident whereby to immobilize the spine, neck and head when such injuries appear to be indicated. Upon immobilizing a victim, rescuers may then extricate him from the sight of the injury, transport him to a stretcher, and take him to a medical provider for treatment without concern that such movement may intensify those serious injuries.
Illustrative of typical backboards, spinal restraints and extrication devices known in the art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,218, 4,299,211, 2,788,530, 2,753,864, 2,409,195 and 1,301,276. The first three patents listed are believed to be generally pertinent to the present invention, with U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,218 being of primary interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,530 discloses a head-to-foot stretcher-like backboard, flat and rigid in construction, to which a patient is directly strapped. Head, body and foot covers, 24, 13 and 14, and 21 respectfully, are provided to drape over and cover a victim during transport in inclement conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,211 discloses an extrication splint having a rigid but deformable brace portion 2 which is arranged to be physically formed into shapes matching the particular position a victim is found in, whereupon the splint is applied to and strapped on the victim, so that his position is substantially unaltered during extrication and transport. The straps utilized to secure the victim to the splint are anchored to the brace members themselves.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,218, a spinal restraint device is disclosed in which a longitudinally inflexible, laterally flexible backboard is formed of a plurality of longitudinally extending, laterally spaced apart rows of individual stiffener members arranged to wrap substantially about a victim's entire torso and be secured thereabout by cinching straps. In this regard, the longitudinally rigid stiffening members, such as board strips tightly encircle the injured torso and create inward, inflexible pressure which tends to collapse the torso inwardly and is particularly uncomfortable and medically undesirable in view of secondary injuries to bruised and broken ribs, collar bones and shoulders, etc., especially when transportation and extrication involves lifting and manipulating the victim.